Playing with Love
by jomosfamilyjewels
Summary: One-shot. Caroline Forbes, simple vampire and loving friend, stumbles upon a special bow and arrow. When she figures out what it is she decides to take the love lives of her friends and town folks into her own hands. What sort of trouble will this "weapon" cause in the quiet town of Mystic Falls, VA? My Secret Valentine gift to Elwing! Rated M 'cause smut


**For my lovely Valentine Elwing! Was so excited to write this and give it! Enjoy!**

* * *

If there is one weapon in all of creation that is above all other weapons, then it's this one. No other weapon has as much power as the one that can be used by not only the weak, but the strong as well. It has been used in mythical tales and real life history. It's been used by Greek gods, Roman gods, fairytale creatures, and even great female leaders that escape one Hunger Game just to be thrown into another.

The bow and arrow.

A simple weapon that was forged by a seemingly simple man who thought, "_How can I get this stick from here to as far over there as possible?" _The things that come from simple human thought will always amaze. But was it really an accident that the bow and arrow was invented by a brainless Neanderthal, or did he merely stumble upon such a weapon? Perhaps another being, from another time or dimension left the contraption on Earth, only to be found (well it was never meant to be lost in the first place) and later forged and used toward the evolution of man.

It seems history is about to repeat itself, when Caroline Forbes, simple vampire and loving friend, stumbles upon another bow and arrow. But what sort of evolution, or rather revolution, will take place this time? What sort of trouble will this weapon cause in the quiet town of Mystic Falls, VA?

3 3 3

Caroline is beginning to hate the month of February. This is two years in a row that her boyfriend has abandoned her and left her alone on Valentine's Day. First it was to unsire himself, a courageous and exhilarating move against Klaus, and this time a stupid and deathly move to unsire an entire pack of Klaus' hybrids. Either way, he's left for the hills with his tail between his legs, and there will be no roses, no candlelight and no romantic dinner for this girl.

That is to say, if she doesn't take Klaus up on his offer. In a romantic gesture of his own, Klaus invited her to dine with him at his house tonight. She would certainly have those roses and a soft candlelight dinner, but the thought of spending an entire evening alone with him didn't seem like the best idea. Partly because he's the bad guy and partly because she doesn't trust herself alone with the tempting, sophisticated, pretty prose speaking hybrid. There have been too many times that his words have caught her off guard, always altering her perspective and bringing his humanity to the light.

Instead, she's walking through the woods, trying to escape the happy coupley faces of the town folk and distracting herself from making a rash decision with Klaus. Red balloons and pink hearts are in every store front window in Mystic Falls. Couples are sharing milkshakes and taking fancy carriage rides through town. She even witnessed a proposal near the town square fountain. The groom-to-be staged a string quartet to play romantic music while he drabbled on with some poetic speech, and then finally had confetti blast into the air after she said yes. It was enough to make even the most hopeless of romantics roll their eyes before throwing up into that confetti ridden fountain.

She's not bitter or anything. Nope Caroline Forbes is going to keep her chin up and walk proudly through the empty woods, where she's hoping to find a defenseless rabbit that she can rip apart and take her frustration out on. She begins to scour the area, looking for anything that resembles small and furry when she sees a small twinkle in the distance.

Now, you're lying if you say that you don't immediately investigate when you see something twinkly. Everyone rushes to see what it is, because we all secretly hope that it's something great. Like a lost watch, or a precious jewel, or freaking Tinkerbell. We all have that small child in us that, when first distracted by illuminated lights dangling above our crib, still get distracted when there is something shiny in the dirt.

Caroline tilts her head and walks slowly toward the sparkly object. As she nears it, she clearly sees that it is not shining on its own accord, as her childlike heart secretly hoped, but the sunlight is reflecting brilliantly off of it. But what is it? With her luck it'll be some remnants of an old beer bottle that was thrown against a tree, left by some drunken teens in the middle of the night. Or just a tiny drop of water on an unsuspecting leaf, that's hitting the sunshine just so. But it's neither of those things, it's something…different.

A small bow and a quiver of arrows are resting against a tree. And when she says small, she means tiny, it's obviously meant for a child. Probably some sad little child whose parents decided it would be fun to dress them up for the Valentine's Day festivities. Poor kid.

The bow itself is gold and it's decorated in brilliant rubies and the small little arrows match the gold luster with tiny little ruby hearts for the actual arrowheads and blood red feathers for the fletching. Caroline rolls her eyes at the Valentine's trinket. Somebody obviously wandered away from town and left it behind.

She glances around to find the suspect, but nobody with a small child dressed in a diaper and angel wings is lurking, so she picks up the tiny weapon and inspects it closer. She's not a jeweler but she peers at the tiny rubies up close, and can't help but wonder if they're real. If they are, this is a priceless item that her moral code decides needs to be returned to its owner. She sets off toward town when she hears a rustle in a nearby bush. Two small rabbits are nestled in the underbrush, looking for an afternoon meal of leaves and berries.

Caroline has a hard enough time killing these poor little souls as it is, but a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do to eat. She goes to set the instrument down, in order to free her hands, when she halts and stares at the little contraption. _Hmm,_ she thinks, _I wonder..._

Fangs or an arrow, one of these little bunnies is going to be her dinner either way. She takes the bow and pulls one of the ruby headed arrows out of the satchel and nocks it before pulling back. Okay, it's small and a little silly, but she can't help but feel like Robin Hood or Katniss when she aims for the rabbit. She takes a deep breath and lets the arrow fly.

What happens next doesn't make sense to Caroline when she sees a puff of sparkly red smoke billow around the animals. When the smoke clears she lets out a small giggle when she sees the two rabbits going at it like…well…rabbits. The bunny she shot has a small red heart imprinted on its hind legs and the arrow is nowhere to be found. She's no expert on rabbit canoodling but this one seemed a bit more excited than what she would expect to see. She watches the horny fuzz ball with its little ears pinned back, its nose twitching at top speed and its beady eyes nearly bugging out of its head as it grasps the smaller rabbit in its paws and humps the poor thing fervently.

"What in the world?" She says out loud.

3 3 3

Before Caroline became a vampire, nothing mystical or magical happened in this world. Everyone was just a plain human going through the same mundane human things. It wasn't until the day she turned that the world came into focus and showed its true form, but that didn't mean that it couldn't still surprise her.

As she walks back into town with her new weapon in hand, she contemplates what she really saw. She doesn't know how it's possible or what to believe she actually holds, but she's pretty certain that the arrow was the reason behind that rabbit's sudden infatuation. And with that idea she realizes, if there could be vampires, witches, and hybrids, then there's no reason there couldn't be Cupid. But why would Cupid leave his bow and arrow in the woods?

It doesn't matter how it came into her possession, she decides this is her moment to make a few adjustments in the love lives of her friends. Everyone deserves to be happy and in love, but they've been doing it all wrong. Speaking of doing it all wrong…

As if on cue, Damon and Elena are walking hand in hand and walking into the Grill. First things first, no more Damon and Elena. She follows the seemingly happy couple into the crowded restaurant, hiding the bow and arrow behind her back and taking in the scene. The Grill is decorated like the town in pink and red streamers and she sees Matt behind the bar in a bright pink t-shirt. And as if the gods are supporting her love quest, she sees Stefan sitting across the way. He has a drink in hand, brooding and glaring at Damon and Elena.

Poor Stefan. How could Elena pick his brother over him? He is the one she should be with and if she can't see it, then she'll make her see it. Like an assassin she zeros in on her target, waiting for the moment Elena acknowledges Stefan. Elena, always wanting to make people happy and always allowing her guilty conscience to get the better of her, approaches Stefan when she sees him across the way.

As much as Stefan wants to deny it and forget her, Caroline knows her BFF is still hopelessly in love with her. It's why he's still looking for the cure, hoping that it'll take the feelings she has for Damon away. But don't you worry, Stefan, Caroline can fix that now.

Not wanting to miss her opportunity she pulls the bow and arrow from her back and takes aim at Elena. The moment couldn't be more perfect as Elena's focus is on the younger brother. It's for your own good, she thinks, and pulls the arrow back.

"And what have we got here?" Caroline jumps at the intrusive voice behind her. She pulls the weapon down and turns around.

"Kol, go away!" She doesn't want to miss her opportunity no matter who sees her do it and she draws the arrow back once again.

"Are you about to shoot your best friend in the back? Even I'm not that low, Caroline."

"Shut. Up." She spits at him. She takes aim and with a final breath she releases the arrow toward her friend. Kol has other plans, however, and nudges her at the exact moment of release, faltering her shot. She watches the golden arrow speed through the air in the vicinity of Elena but it isn't Elena's back it hits. "Oh no," she covers her mouth in disbelief and shakes her head as she watches the arrow strike Damon's thigh.

"What the hell?" Damon yells and leans back to investigate the sudden impact. Of course there's nothing there, the arrow disappearing in a puff of red smoke. He glances up and the worst has happened, he makes eye contact with her and his blue eyes widen.

_This is the worst! _

"KOL!" she screams. "What did you do?" Kol is laughing, but not because he has any idea what he's done, he just knows that he's caused some misfortune and that's enough for him.

Damon is in hot pursuit of her. His eyes gleaming with lust and desire as he pushes the other restaurant patrons aside and rams into tables and chairs as he makes his way toward her. He has eyes only for her and she is frozen in disbelief. What the hell is she supposed to do? She throws her hands up before he could reach her in an attempt to halt him from coming any closer. "Now, Damon…wait…" she starts to say, but it's no use. He reaches out for her and she closes her eyes and awaits his embrace. But instead of his hands grasping her and taking hold she feels them push her to the side.

She stumbles away as Damon's hands reach out and grab hold of Kol's face. In a flash his lips are hot and heavy against Kol's and the pompous smirk that Kol was wearing has now been turned to one of fright. His eyes are wide in disbelief and shock. It takes too long for Kol to realize what's going on, but when he finally does he picks Damon up and tosses him across the bar. "Get off of me," he screeches.

Damon flies through the air causing a raucous when he smashes into a nearby table; a pitcher of beer and a plate of nachos go flying in the air. Elena races to Damon's side. "Damon, are you alright? What happened?" She goes to help him up but he only brushes her off.

Kol sees Damon stand and come for him again. "I will kill you, Damon!" When his threat is not enough and Damon still comes after him, Kol turns on his heels and races through the doors and outside.

"Darling, wait!" Damon hollers. "Let me love you and tell you how handsome you are!" He scurries after him, his arms open wide.

Caroline, Stefan and Elena are staring at the door with their mouths agape.

"What the hell just happened?" Elena asks.

Caroline just shrugs, happy that at least some of what she was attempting to do worked in her favor. It might be a slight inconvenience on Kol's behalf but it was a necessary sacrifice toward the greater good. She can still finish what she started now that Stefan and Elena are alone.

"I don't know, that was weird," she laughs. "You guys want to get a drink?"

"No, I really think I need to go after Damon." Elena starts to leave and Caroline steps in front of her.

"Wait. I'll go, it looks like the two of you were about to actually have a normal conversation." She looks between Stefan and Elena hoping she seems genuine in her attempt at mending a friendship. "I'll bring him right back," she promises Elena and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Um," Elena says and looks back toward Stefan. "I guess, if that's okay with you Stefan?"

Stefan glares at Caroline giving her a we're-going-to-talk-about-this-later eyebrow raise. But just nods and sweeps his arm to the side for Elena to lead the way. He steals one last glance at Caroline and she sees a sliver of hope in his eyes as he follows Elena to the bar.

_Finally, _she thinks. Now maybe she can finish what she started. She looks around for the bow and arrow, it flew out of her hands when Damon tossed her to the side. She sees it under a table and goes to pick it up.

"Caroline Forbes on her hands and knees," she hears another obnoxious British accent. "Won't Klaus be delighted to know you're not afraid to get a little dirty."

"Seriously, don't you and your family have anything better to do than torment us?" She leaves the bow and arrow where it is and stands to face Rebekah.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she smirks. "It seems _you all_ won't leave _us_ alone. I just saw Damon chasing after Kol in the middle of the Town Square."

"Well, those two are always going at it." Caroline says and throws both her hands over her mouth and chuckles at the irony in her own comment.

Rebekah just looks at her as if she's high out of her mind. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure Damon doesn't scream things like, 'Why are you running, Schnookums?'"

Caroline has to close her eyes and bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing again. She clears her throat, "That _is_ unusual. But you know Damon, always the snarky one."

Rebekah just rolls her eyes and glances at the bar, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the other Salvatore with dearest Elena. Will that girl ever make a decision?" She saunters off toward the pool tables not eager to see self-loathing, puppy dog Stefan.

Caroline bends down quickly and snatches the bow and quiver. She hurries to take aim, but she's in such a hurry to get the deed done that she's not as careful as she should be. The jewel tipped arrow speeds through the air but before it makes its destination it's snatched in the air quickly by Rebekah.

Rebekah takes a moment to admire the arrow before her eyes grow wide with recognition. It's not an expression that she sees on the other blonde very often. Her head is usually filled with thoughts of revenge or on the boy she's decided to crush on that month, but the way she beams that wicked grin at Caroline, lets her know that she knows. She turns to look back at Stefen and Elena and then back at the arrow before briskly walking toward the bar.

_Oh shit. _

"Rebekah!" Caroline yells. "No!"

Rebekah shimmies her way between the pair and orders a drink from Matt.

"Excuse you," Elena says.

"Oh don't mind us, we'll be leaving soon."

"We?"

"Mmhmm," she smiles that tight lipped smile and turns around to face Stefan. Before Caroline could say Skankasaurus Rex, Rebekah stabs the arrow into Stefan's thigh. The puff of red smoke swells up and surrounds the three at the bar. By the time it clears, Elena is waving her hand in front of her face and Rebekah and Stefan are taking PDA to the next level.

"GODDAMMIT!" Caroline screams.

3 3 3

Across town and in the deep woods, another cry of frustration rings through the forest. It isn't 'Goddammit' because the being in despair would never utter such a filthy word. In its place was an array of colorful dialogue that wouldn't even make a nun blush.

"Sweet jellybeans!"

"Oh dear!"

"Fudge-a-rooni!"

"Crummy creamsicles!"

"Elwing, where did you leave it?" she berates herself.

A petite brunette, with soft curls, chocolate brown eyes and a cherub face creeps through the forest spying behind every bush and against every tree. She only left for a moment when she heard the cries of a baby bird in the distance. The poor thing had fallen from its nest and its mother was nowhere to be found. She has never been one to walk away from an innocent creature and so she went to the bird, setting her bow and arrow down in a safe place. Or at least she thought it was safe.

She flits around as her bare feet brush against the ground and her tiny little wings move her from tree to bush to grove; circling the area she is sure she left it.

"Holy honeybees, I can't believe I lost it!" she huffs, and leans against a tree before scooting to the ground in a slump. She sighs heavily and glances around the area once more. She doesn't see her bow and arrow but notices two small brown bunnies in the underbrush; one has a very distinct mark on its thigh.

Her downy, little wings spur her forward and she lifts a branch to spy on the rabbits. The smaller one is comatose but the other is still frantically mating with it. "Oh dear," Elwing says. "This just won't do."

Obviously someone has found the bow and arrow and has no idea the power that they hold. Animals are not meant to be placed under this sort of spell and it only works to encourage humans to embrace the feelings they already have for each other. Or it just results in pure lust and desire, and animals don't need any help with procreation; it's an inevitable part of nature.

The little rabbit slows to a stop and collapses on top of the other. "You're all petered out aren't you little fella?" She places her hands over the rabbits and a soft yellow glow shoots from her palms, rejuvenating the two creatures back to their original state. Elwing brushes her hands off with a job well done and watches the pair of rabbits bounce off.

She shakes her head and makes her way toward the small town of Mystic Falls. Apparently, she has a thief to find.

3 3 3

In the span of an hour, Caroline has done the inconceivable. Arrows were loosed, people were love stricken and chaos ensued. Elena and the Salvatores were just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the amount of trouble that she caused with her friends. To try and place order back in the world, and to receive a tip of the karmic scale in her favor, she aimed for Elena hoping she would make eye contact with Matt. If Damon and Stefan were no longer an option than she would give Elena the next best thing, or first best thing, depending on how you look at it.

This is what actually happened…

The arrow missed Elena, again, and hit Matt in the back of the head. When he turned to see what hit him he made eye contact with her mother. _Her mother!_ Matt jumped over the bar and seized her in a heartbeat, bending her back and laying one on her. The entire bar was in complete shock and even after Liz ran away from the hormonally driven teen he followed after screaming that he was of age and they shouldn't be afraid of their love.

She left Elena to wallow in even more misery after seeing Matt do the unthinkable, and fled from the Grill as quickly as possible. She noticed Jeremy across the way looking sad and lonely but not for long when Bonnie came strolling by. She sat down next to him and they smiled and laughed and Caroline was certain they were a match made in heaven. But just to give them that extra push she aimed an arrow at Bonnie and let it fly.

Again, what was expected didn't happen…

Right before the arrow could land, Jeremy placed an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and it hit him right in the hand. No big deal, right? He just needed to look at Bonnie and everything would be fine, but a panting and exhausted Kol stopped in front of him. His hands were on his thighs and he pleaded, "Mate, you gotta kill Damon for me. I can't shake him."

Jeremy stood from his seat and said, "I'll do everything I can to protect you, my love!"

"Love?" Kol chuckled. "I know we were mates in Denver, but I wouldn't go so far as-", but he didn't get to finish. Jeremy lunged forward but before he could crush his mouth to Kol's, Damon raced behind Jeremy and tossed him in the air.

"Hands off, Little Gilbert, Kol is mine!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Kol screamed and took off in vamp speed. Damon raced after him with Jeremy quickly behind as he ran to his car most likely making his way to the Mikaelson Manor. Bonnie looked around confused, probably trying to find the hidden cameras that would tell her it was all just a silly joke.

And that's just her friends. She doesn't need to go into detail about the mess she made with the other town folk. Mr. Fitzgerald was pining after Mrs. Wallace (as in Mr. Wallace's wife); Mailman Larry was following Cosmo around, a defenseless Jack Russell Terrier, when he was meant to fall for Cosmo's mom Dolores. And to save the best for last and causing Caroline to finally hang up her bow and quiver, she accidentally shot Father Shaw who then saw Sister Tate. They immediately left Mystic Falls and their celibacy vow far behind them.

Now Caroline sits at the fountain her hands in her head and staring at the ground. The confetti from earlier still litters the ground, glittering all around her and taunting her with Valentine cheer. Why did she think she should have any say in her friends' love lives? How could she be so stupid? With as much good intention as she may have had, all it did was leave Elena and Bonnie, and a number of innocent bystanders, alone and heartbroken.

It's not like her own love life is anything to write home about. She's currently with a guy who is so consumed with his own life that Caroline sees little room for herself in it. It used to be them against the world. Their love was filled with understanding and compassion, but now…now she has no idea where they stand. And to make matters worse she has an all powerful being, in the shape of a sexy stubble enhanced hybrid, still pursuing her.

The glitter in front of her goes dark, a shadow blocking their twinkling taunts. She looks up to see who has intruded on her pity party. She rolls her eyes and sighs. Speak of the devil. Literally…he's the devil incarnate.

"Hello there, Caroline," he says, his voice low and sultry.

"I'm not in the mood, Klaus! Just go away."

"Yes, you have made quite a mess of things, haven't you?" He sits down beside her. She's always dumbstruck by his intuitive nature. A thousand years of running and always being one step ahead of everyone has made Klaus scary accurate in his assessments.

"I don't even want to know how you know," she shakes her head and exhales in disbelief.

"Rebekah told me."

"Ah, of course, and how is the little boyfriend stealing harlot?" she quips.

"Last I saw she and Stefan have locked themselves in her bedroom for the time being."

"Oh ew, I did _not _need to know that!" she says in disgust, throwing her hands out to the side as if to push the unholy thoughts beginning to form in her mind away.

"Trust me when I say, it was worse for me." He says in a whisper and leans in and nudges her with his shoulder; lightening the mood and her heart a little bit. "A cupid's bow and arrow," he says peering down at the tiny contraption on her lap. "Haven't seen one of those in centuries."

"_A_ cupid, as in there's more than one?"

"There are thousands," he says nonchalantly as if this is common knowledge. "May I see it?"

"I don't think so," she says abruptly, pulling the weapon away from his grasp. "Wouldn't want you to get any ideas."

"And what sort of ideas would that be, love?" He leans in closer; his woodsy aroma mixed with a subtle hint of the turpentine from his paintings is flooding her senses. She can't help the pull he has on her as her eyes skim over his face. Dimples hidden in a forest of sandy blonde stubble that deepen as his mouth spreads wide into an alluring smile. The faint lines that appear at the corner of his eyes, as the color shifts from blue to green to gray, a subtle nuance that she's certain many people have never taken notice of.

"Oh, I think you know," she says cautiously.

He scoots closer to her and for a moment she thinks he's going to kiss her. His eyes dart across her face the same way she was admiring his. "If you think I need a cupid arrow to gain your affections, then you are sorely mistaken." His voice is carrying a haughty tone, always certain of what he's saying before he says it. "I'm certain I'm winning you over on my own accord," he states.

She swallows her nerves as his hand moves gently to her face. He picks up a strand of her hair and moves it behind her ear. A touch of electricity shoots through her body as his knuckles brush lightly against her face. They stare at each other longer than she's ever allowed in the past before she turns away from him and clears her throat. "So," she laughs nervously, "maybe I'll use the arrow on you." She presses her finger into his chest.

He looks down at her intruding finger and raises his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm, I'll make you fall in love with some unsuspecting alley cat. Ooh, or better yet, Ms. Fleming our cafeteria lunch lady. She's awfully lonely."

He bursts out into a genuine laugh that surprises Caroline. "Oh wouldn't we make a pair?" he chuckles and she can't help but chuckle with him. "But I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, a cupid arrow won't work on me."

"Is that true?" For some reason this thought made Caroline a little sad.

"Yes."

"How do you even know that?"

"I have many enemies Caroline. Trust me when I tell you they've done everything in their power to bring me down."

"But even love isn't powerful enough to bring this hybrid to his knees?" she laughs and places a hand on his leg. She quickly draws back slating herself for once again getting a little too close. He boldly places his hand over hers and draws her eyes up to his. He peers at her with a very clear intent, to have her listen very carefully to the words he is about to say.

"I said I was immune to the arrow, Caroline, not love."

His intent is coming through loud and clear and she's at a loss for words. After months of saying sweet things to her to show his infatuation, this is the first time he's indicated that it's possibly love that he feels for her. He cups her face and she feels her heart race to her throat as he leans in closer. The heat from his mouth creeps closer to hers and she readies herself to embrace his lips as her eyes flutter closed. It feels like a lifetime of waiting and when she thinks he's about to kiss her he speaks, "My offer for dinner tonight is still open, if you'd like to join me," he hums and tucks the same loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm," is all she can say; incoherent of anything going on besides her eagerness to taste him.

He pulls away from her and she falls forward, her body still craving his touch. He stands and walks away giving her a wry smile before putting his hands in his pockets and sauntering off.

The indignant sound that comes from Caroline doesn't even begin to cover the emotional rollercoaster that he just put her through. She feels as though she's been shot with one of the arrows, her hormones going crazy and her libido jumping into overdrive. She glances down to her lap to be certain the remaining arrows were still intact. The audacity he has to get her all hot and bothered only to leave her hanging has her reaching into the quiver, extracting an arrow and aiming it at the hybrid. It might not work for love, but hopefully it'll hurt a little. She lets the arrow fly, and for once her aim is spot on as it makes impact directly on Klaus' ass.

Klaus' back arches and he lets out a low growl before placing a hand on the point of impact. He swiftly turns to face her and shakes his head, "I said it wouldn't work," he yells to her.

"Did it hurt?" she yells back.

"It stung a little, yes!"

"Then it worked!" She gives him a smug smile and crosses her arms in a huff.

He laughs and walks backwards saying, "We'll see you tonight, Caroline!"

She scoffs at his insinuation. "We'll see about that!"

3 3 3

Elwing is in complete shock when she meanders through Mystic Falls. Relationships are in chaos, gossip is being spread like wild fire and there are more tears being shed on Valentine's Day than love. She nears the town fountain, the presence of her bow and arrow drawing her to its location. She sees a pair of vampires getting closer, the sacred look of love gracing their faces as they near each other for a kiss. Her heavy heart lifts, happy that even without her bow and arrow the two people she was sent for were finding love all on their own.

Caroline Forbes has been skirting around Klaus for far too long; afraid to make that adventurous plunge into love. She watches them for a while, Klaus playing coy with her, taunting her and giving her misdirection. When he leaves, Caroline huffs and crosses her arms, but not before wasting another one of her arrows on an immune being. Elwing sighs with annoyance but senses the confusion in Caroline's spirit return and walks toward the disappointed blonde.

"Ahem," Elwing says and brings Caroline's attention to her. She holds out her hand and watches as she looks at the bow and arrow and then to Elwing, the realization of what she wants coming into focus.

"Oh," Caroline snickers, "Um, is this yours?"

Elwing just rolls her fingertips toward herself in a gimme-that-back fashion, and Caroline timidly hands the contraption over.

"I…I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You thought you would play cupid for the day, I understand."

"I made a mess," Caroline sobs.

"It's an easy mess to clean up," Elwing smiles and places a reassured hand on Caroline's shoulder. "It's not the first time someone has gotten their hands on one of our bow and arrows."

"What do you mean? You can fix this?"

Elwing just nods. Caroline watches with surprise as Elwing's eyes start to glaze over in a magnificent gold. It's different than the gold of Klaus' eyes, which are feral and dangerous; hers are illuminating from the inside out. She watches as it spreads across her face and into her hair, her soft brown curls turning a brilliant yellow. It moves down her arms and to her feet until she is completely encompassed in a golden fire. Elwing draws her hands to her chest and throws them out to her side releasing a yellow pulse of supernatural power that spreads throughout the town.

3 3 3

Down the street and around a corner Kol is pinned against a brick wall. Damon's lustful strength is more powerful than even Kol's Original badassness and he is defenseless against the animal in front of him. Jeremy Gilbert is running at full speed with a stake in hand, ready to rid the world of Damon and claim Kol all to himself. The beam of golden light rushes through them leaving them stunned and unsure of their whereabouts. Jeremy drops the stake with a clamber and Kol's eyes are squinted shut waiting for the onslaught of man love he is about to encounter. Damon's hands are on Kol's face and his lips are inches away from his when he comes to. He drops his hands and recoils back looking shocked and confused. "Uhhhh…" is all he can say before Kol's hand is slapping him across the face.

Across town, Matt halts in his incessant knocking on Liz Forbes' door, clueless and unaware of his declarations of love. A happy Jack Russell Terrier is free from the mailman, Mr. and Mrs. Wallace are reunited, and Father Shaw and Sister Tate, although conflicted, decide to make a quick U-Turn back to Mystic Falls.

However, one couple is unaffected by the burst of energy. A sleepy Rebekah is coiled into a satisfied Stefan, his fingers drawing light circles against her bare back. Never has he felt more content than lying in post-coital bliss with the woman he fell in love with decades ago. He puts a hand behind his head and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

3 3 3

"Did you fix it?" Caroline asks the tiny cupid.

"Yes, all is right in Mystic Falls," she smiles and sits beside Caroline. "Now as for you."

"What about me?"

"You're the reason I'm here in the first place," she nods at Caroline.

"Me? But I don't need help finding love, I'm already in love with…with Tyler." She says it out of habit, but a part of her knows that isn't true anymore.

"Yes, you are already in love," Elwing agrees. "But not with Tyler."

_She can't mean…what is she trying to say…I don't love…_ "You mean, Klaus?" she bursts.

"Of course I mean Klaus." Elwing throws her hands up and her little wings lift her from her seat. She stands in front of Caroline and crosses her arms. "You've spent so many years working so hard at love, Caroline. Never thinking you were good enough for anyone. Never knowing how truly amazing and beautiful you are. Tyler may love you and you may have feelings for him still, but Klaus…oh Klaus is your destiny. He's your dark to your light. Your Yin to your Yang. Your hot fudge to your ice cream sundae."

Caroline is stunned with the cupid's words. But just like everything else in her life, she's decided to ignore the obvious, "I…I don't think that's true." Why can't she admit it?

"Now you listen here! We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Caroline Forbes!"

It's an unusual feeling being reprimanded by a tiny flying cupid but the seriousness in Elwing's face tells Caroline, _don't you dare laugh_. "And what would you propose I do?" she asks the cherub.

"You know how he feels about you. Go to him, Caroline. Follow your heart." Before Caroline can respond, Elwing disappears leaving behind a twinkling of golden stars in her wake.

She's still uncertain of what to do, and although she's never met a cupid before, she can't help but feel like perhaps the winged crusader of love has a better grasp on her true feelings for Klaus than she does. What she knows for certain is that she loves the way he makes her feel. She loves that she's special in his eyes and that he accepts her just the way she is. Klaus may not be a knight in shining armor, but he cares for her, he protects her, and maybe…he just might love her.

3 3 3

Caroline closes her eyes and counts to three.

"One." _You can do this Caroline, just knock._

"Two." _You want him, you know you do._

"Three."

Swallowing any last remnants of fear she raps her fist against the Mikaelson door. It feels like forever before she hears someone approach, she knows he's doing it on purpose; taking his time to open the door and making her sweat a little. She knows this because, just like she can smell him, he's bound to be able to smell her. He flings the door open and a wide grin is set in place, his dimples winking at her and his eyes alit with satisfaction. "Caroline, what a pleasant surprise," he jibes.

She isn't in the mood for sarcasm, or jokes, she's here for a purpose. "Do you love me?" she blurts out.

His smile fades and is replaced with a look of meditation as he studies her face. She knows he's searching for the right words as his eyes soften and he takes a step toward her. He reaches for her hands which she lets him take hold of and raises her chin to look at him. "Would it be so awful if I did?"

_Follow your heart, Caroline. _Elwing's words echo through her mind. "No," she says before she changes her mind. "No, it wouldn't be."

"Then what's holding you back, love?" He reaches up and tucks her hair once more.

She hesitates again, afraid to say the words, when she feels a slight prick on her back and the familiar red sparkle of love fluttering around her. She looks at Klaus and smiles, knowing that a mischievous little cupid gave her the extra push she needed. "Nothing's holding me back," she assures him before flinging her arms around him and pressing her lips against his.

Klaus laughs when she stumbles through the doorway, flinging her jacket to the side and reaching down to extract him from his shirt. Her lips are hungry and her tongue is on a mission as it enters his mouth and tangles with his. The freedom she feels is unlike any other, as she allows her mind, body and soul to get wrapped up in his embrace. She jumps into his arms, her legs locking around his waist, "Take me upstairs," she demands.

In a flash she is on her back, lying amongst the soft white sheets of Klaus' bed. He looks down at her, licking his lips as his eyes flicker across her face and body. She rises up on her elbows and wraps a hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him down to embrace her again. Their hands begin to discover the unfamiliar territory. Territory that they've spent too much time thinking about and not enough time exploring.

In the short span of about thirty seconds they go from fully clothed to bare skin brushing and rubbing against bare skin. Her nipples harden as his mouth covers them, licking and nibbling the little buds. Her hands run through his hair and she lets out a succulent moan as he throbs between her thighs with anticipation of its destination.

Red lines appear and disappear on his back as she scrapes her nails up and down his flesh. His mouth sucks and teases down her body, ensuring that he tastes every inch of her naked skin before those divine and enticing lips are peppering the inside of her thigh. His tongue escapes to lick the crook between her thigh and core, his mouth closing around the side of her entrance. Her hands reach down and grasp his hair as he moves an inch closer. Her head moves back and forth as she bites her lip, drawing blood when his tongue shoots out and finally presses firmly into her center.

A cry of relief echoes throughout the room as his mouth greedily consumes her. His teeth tug at her tiny crux, alternating with his tongue as it travels between her folds, bringing her to the brink of sweet satisfaction. His hands grasp her hips and pull her closer. Her legs fall over his shoulders, and her back arches as her orgasm washes over her like a resounding thunderbolt of lightning.

The aftershocks are still ringing through her satisfied body when he sits up and pulls her down sinking himself deep inside of her. He lets out a low growl as her walls press against him and he begins to move inside of her. He pulls her up to straddle him and her arms hold on for dear life as her ankles link together around him. His hand is at the small of her back guiding her up and down as they move together as one. She holds on to his head, moving her fingers in and out of his sandy blonde curls, as his lips caress her collarbone and neck before tracing along her jaw and then to her bottom lip.

Aphrodite must be looking down with envy, as the two of them cling to each other in desperation. It's true to say that even she has never experienced the kind of love and passion that Klaus and Caroline share in this moment. She's never cried out as her lover brings wave after wave of pure bliss. She's never felt the change in her lover's countenance as love causes a dead and lonely heart to come thriving back to life.

Caroline rides Klaus, her body shifting and molding into his, every part of their flesh wrapped into each other as they reach the satisfying end of their heated rendezvous. She comes first, her fists grasping his hair as shivers of ecstasy jolt through her body. Her walls clench tighter around him and it's not long after that he lets go too and tumbles into sweet oblivion.

They collapse onto the bed, bathing in a silent and perfect reverie before he moves to hug her tightly and lay his head upon her chest. No more words are spoken. No Happy Valentine's Days or I love yous are said to one another, for their actions speak much louder than their words. Her hands are gathered in his hair as she cradles him and lets out a gentle laugh that rumbles through her chest. He grabs hold of her wrist and places a simple kiss upon it and she cups his face running her fingers across his cheek and into his hair.

Take away the chaos she ensued, and focus just on the sleeping hybrid nestled into her, and Caroline could tell you that she has never experienced a Valentine's Day like this one. It wasn't about the gifts and the trinkets, or just being certain to have someone to love on that one day of the year. It was about finding that perfect someone. Someone that, no matter what day of the year it is, will treasure you above all and love you every day and every moment you're together. She glances down at Klaus and smiles, knowing that she just might have found, that forever someone in her life.

3

3

3

Happy Valentine's Day Elwing!

xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and loved! Let me know what you think. ;-)  
**


End file.
